1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input devices, particularly, to a touch input device and an electronic device employing the touch input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, remote controls, and media players, with touch input device are more and more popular due to convenience. The touch input device produces touch signals in response to user's touch, however, conventional touch input device determines touch path according to the sequence of the produced touch signals, and conventional touch panels are mundane when being operated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a touch input device and an electronic device with the touch input device to overcome the described limitations.